Dreams
by Fizz3
Summary: What if there was a Counselor onboard the Voyager?
1. Default Chapter

**True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5580000 ****8712000 **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Tria; they all belong to Paramount. I am not making any money through this either.

The cold darkness beat upon the young woman. She raced through the undergrowth, brushing leaves apart and running, looking for somewhere to hide. She stumbled on an upturned rock, falling to the floor, the rain drumming on her face. The woman wanted to stop, she felt weary and tired, but the call of the enemy echoed in the wind, urging her to keep moving, to get away.

She pulled herself to her feet, using a branch of tree and continued to half run, half limp for her leg had been previously cut on a jagged piece of rock. Blood ran down her leg, dripping with the on pour of rain. 

At last she found a cave, it was small, but would do if someone found her, hopefully not the enemy.

A storm started to brew above the luscious jungle. Lightening illuminated her face and revealed her brown eyes, dark with fear. Her face was etched with pain for her wound was getting more and more painful.

Thunder rumbled like the growling of a large cat, trying to find its prey.

The woman shuddered; the thunder travelled down her spine and made her feel cold inside.

Shouts flew on the wind. They were rough and unforgiving. The woman crouched behind a crevice in the cave, hiding herself from the view of her hunter.

She heard footsteps. They were soft, but could hear the crumbling of dry earth under their boots. The lightening struck again. The woman flinched and pushed herself into the crevice as much as possible.

'Search this cave,' ordered a gruff voice.

The woman tried to hold her breath so as to not attract attention to herself. 

She could feel something. 

Something was moving.

Her foot, she realised. Her foot was slipping under the dust. The woman started to panic. She couldn't attract attention, not now. She moved it back, but as she did some small rocks rolled down into the middle of the cave.

The enemy turned around. He was holding a molecular disruptor. Lightening struck. She held her breath again but it was pointless, he had seen the rocks. The man moved towards the direction in which the rocks had come from. Her direction. She contemplated making a run for it, but she knew that she would not survive. He pointed his gun in her direction. She gasped…..


	2. Thoughts In Sickbay

**True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****1 ****5580000 ****8712000 **

Darkness……...what the hell……….where am I……..pain…..what the tark happened???.....

Captain Janeway of the Intrepid Starship the U.S.S. Voyager strode into sickbay, 'Report.' she ordered while the Emergency Medical Hologram rushed around the surgery bed at the far end of the room. Consoles and medical equipment littered the area in a random but practical fashion.

On the surgery bed lay a young woman; she had blue skin and dark silver hair.

'She looks like an ice-women' Janeway mused.

The Doctor began telling the Captain about the young woman's injuries whilst she inspected her with her own eyes. What was she doing in the middle of a fight; she doesn't even look 16…

The Captain was brought out of her thought by movement from the patient. She looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

He quickly scanned the woman for one with a puzzled expression on his face. 'I don't understand, she shouldn't be waking up so soon; I sedated her. By my calculations she should've woken up in a minimum of 3 hours.'

A groan from the woman stopped him from investigating further. 

Her eyes opened halfway but scrunched up when the blast of pain hit her again. 'Ugh…..'

'Easy,' the Doctor advised her. She took the advice and relaxed. 

The pain was still there but she found if she breathed slower then the pain was less. She felt a hand on her shoulder; tark, where am I, what if they've got me, I could be tortured…...They won't get it out of me…..I'll be strong...they won't get me….they won't….won't….

The woman closed her eyes again and all her muscles relaxed even more. 'She's gone again. I'll let you know when she wakes up again.' The Doctor told Janeway. 

Janeway, who had been watching the young woman and felt some how connected to her, nodded to the Doctor who immediately went back to treating the woman's wounds. 

The Captain walked towards the sickbay doors but stopped just before . She turned back, revealing a confused expression. She felt something, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. What had happened down there?

Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure what should happen next but I'm sure it'll come to me soon.


End file.
